Falling For Him
by DebateShortie
Summary: A little bit about what happens after hours. Gabby. Rated K for safety. R&R. Now all one chapter. Updated and done


_'Get this over with, Abigail Marie. It won't kill you. You can do this; it's not like he doesn't already suspect something.'_

I take a shaky breath and call him back into the lab. I try to act casual. The day's done and the case solved so it's not like anyone would overhear. No one is even here. Even Ducky had left. He turns around and looks over at me. Oh those eyes! So much for acting casual. Before I know it, I'm going off on a tirade. My heart just took over for my mind.

"Gibbs, I can't do this anymore! I cannot work with you day in and day out with this secret. I HAVE to tell you. I love you. More than like a daughter. I'm in love with you. You're my hero. And I know you don't feel the same way..." I turned to hide deeper in the lab.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I didn't look at him but just signed 'I love you' before trying to turn away; to run and hide deeper in the lab. He refused to let me go, pressing my hand against his chest, never saying a word. I must have looked so alamed when I finally met his eyes. His heart beat so fast, so hard against my palm.

He smiles gently and pulls me against him; resting my cheek against his beautiful body. I could have stayed there forever, listening. The rhythm under my ear slowly steadied and calmed. Is he saying that he loves me too? I try not to get my hopes up. I don't want lose what we have now.

All too soon, he lets me go. I try not to let the disappointment show on my face. I turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm again and looks back at me. He gently presses his lips to mine and everything goes black.

NCISNCISNCIS

The haze clears and I attempt to regain my bearings. What happened?

"You fainted, Abby. I brought you home and told the front desk that you were very sick and that Ducky would see you at home," Gibbs chuckled. Wha... oh my God! I now remember exactly what happened and where I was. I was sitting on Gibbs' sofa bed thing and not in my safe lab.

And I know why I fainted. I can feel my face redden with embarrassment and I turn on my side on the sofa and away from him. I bury my face in a pillow. One that smells of gunpowder and sawdust. Of him. I can't believe this. I want to sleep..to sleep and forget what happened. I can hear him chuckle and he pulls out the bed part of the sofa and pulls me toward him. He's so warm and I immediately shiver and press my body against his.

"I'm so sorry, Abbs. I should never have surprised you."

I looked into his deep blue eyes. He broke rule six, but maybe eighteen covered it. Oh well. I put my hand against his heart and press my lips to his. Now he's the one shocked.

"Now we're even." But just how even? Loving my boss and him returning the love is the best thing to happen to me.

_The Next Morning-Very, very early_

Now I understand. How could I have been so blind? He truly does love me, but it is so hard to actually read his emotions. He hides them so well, hides what is going on in his heart. He's been hurt so many times. Sleeping against him, I feel very safe. I can hear his heart beating, it is so soothing. I squirm around a little to look up at him. He's almost peaceful when asleep. His very handsome features relaxed. I smile to myself. I curl up against him again and fall back asleep in his warm embrace.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Morning, Gibbs." I absolutely did not want to get up, but his absense in the bed and the smell of breakfast made me more willing. Besides he himself was a very, very good reason to go somewhere. So sexy...

"Morning, Abbs. Sleep well?" He asked as I stumble into the kitchen. I nodded, not really wanting to answer. I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye. He so rarely smiles. Maybe, just maybe...No Abby! He loves you and that's all you need to worry about. Ball's in his court now. Oh but the way he looks..Ah!

"Umm Gibbs, we're gonna be late to work!" He looked at me and laughed. I must look so confused.

"Abby, its Saturday and Jen gave us the day off." I feel like such an idiot, of course it is. I need to clear my head. And breathing in his scent is not helping. No work and I don't want to ask him to talk me home. So that means a whole day with him.

A whole day with Gibbs? This couldn't get much better. I follow him down to the basement again, like a love sick puppy. He actually hands me a sander and we sand in silence for a while. It is a comfortable silence and I steal glances at him. I can't help but notice how fine he looks. He is definitely in very good shape. Well muscled and...lovely Abby! He noticed you stopped sanding and is watching you watch him! I quickly get back to work, but I hear him chuckle.

"You're absentminded this morning Abby. Something on your mind?" Of course there is! He is! I think fast and come up with the simplest explaination.

"Nah. I just can't find the grain on this part of the boat." Which was true, the grain was really faint and he could believe that. I hope. He walks over to inspect. Taking my sander and hands in his, he points out the grain and helps me start sanding. His breath tickles my neck and I try not to shiver. I can feel his toned body against my back. Oh boy...this is going somewhere fast... His mind on the same thing. He smiles at me and silently beckons me back upstairs...

_NCISNCIS_

Okay Abby...Oh my God. The man is amazing. But...Abigail, you just had sex with your boss! Never mind that it was the best of your life. Sex with your boss! Not that he's saying anything, what with his fingers trailing across your bare skin. Oh I could get used to this. I am really glad, for the first time in my life, that I passed out.


End file.
